


A Series of Unfortunate Events

by tabris



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-11
Updated: 2005-07-11
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabris/pseuds/tabris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mizuki Hajime was not having a good day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Series of Unfortunate Events

**Author's Note:**

> [pot_challenge](http://pot-challenge.livejournal.com/) week 7 - fuji/rainy or sunny days (fourth place)

Mizuki Hajime was not having a good day.

The sun had been bright and shining when he left his apartment in the morning. Birds sang, kites flew, and all was generally good with the rest of world. As he walked home after a decidedly sub-par lunch, the sky steadily grew darker until approximately eight blocks from his destination, the proverbial bottom fell out.

Cold, dripping, and more than a bit irritated, Mizuki stormed into the building and stood impatiently in front of the elevator, jamming his finger at the 'up' button repeatedly. At the sight of his sleeve, he let out an indignant squeak upon realizing his current favourite ivory silk shirt was ruined. He critiqued his reflection in the silver elevator doors. Hair starting to curl from the moisture, shirt soaked through, dark pants nearly soaked, shoes... he sighed and made a mental note to pick up a new pair tomorrow.

Doors opened as the elevator dinged and Mizuki stepped inside, followed by whom he assumed was another resident, but couldn't really be bothered to pay attention to. He leaned against the wall and let his head fall back, staring at the tiles on the ceiling. Only five more minutes until he was back in his warm, dry, comfortable apartment.

The elevator glided to a stop, prompting Mizuki to move to stand in front of the opening doors. Except the doors weren't opening. At all. He pressed the 'door open' button on the elevator. Nothing happened. A slim arm reached past him to push several buttons on the elevator pad, but the doors remained shut.

"Aaa... It seems we're stuck for the time being, Mizuki-san."

Scrambling back against the door, Mizuki barely managed to keep himself from jumping into the air at the soft voice and smiling face looking back at him.

"F- Fuji! What are you doing here?"

The tensai tilted his head slightly, smiling wider. "I live here. I'm sorry, I thought you knew."

"Since whe-" Mizuki was cut off as the elevator suddenly dropped several inches before jerking to a stop. He opened clenched eyes to find sharp blue staring back at him, Fuji having gracefully caught himself with an arm on the door at Mizuki's back.

Fuji's breath mingled with his own as he whispered, "Come now, one would think you didn't like my being here."

A drop of water fell from one inky curl, landing at the corner of Mizuki's mouth at the same time a soft pair of lips went to catch it.

"Can't have you catching a cold, now, can we?"

Mizuki felt like he was falling, falling forever until a hard floor at his back and a warm body on top of his made him blink.

"Hello, Yuuta," Mizuki looked up, open mouthed, to see first a foot, then a leg, followed by the rest of Yuuta step over him and continue down the hall.

"I don't want to know. I don't want to know. I don't want to know... I don't want..."

**Author's Note:**

> also @ [lj](http://users.livejournal.com/_tabris/9758.html) | [dw](http://cheri.dreamwidth.org/4812.html)  
> 


End file.
